Fang High Academy
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: All Tori wanted was to live a normal human life, but when her father denies her that she is stuck trying to fit in at a school for the supernatural, its made even worse when an extremely powerful force wants to us her and her brother for revenge and destruction. "You think a pure breed mutt can stop me?" "No, but maybe an impure one can" [A.U] Tori-centric
1. Prologue - The Last?

_1872_

_#Entry 73_

_My son had been diagnosed with a mysterious disease that is slowly killing him, the doctors have no clue how to treat him. I'm told if I don't find a cure for him soon he will die._

_#Entry 78_

_Some of the townspeople speak of daemon people deep in the Carpathian Mountains; that they never come out during the day. They have claws for hands and horns for hair, long tails, and leathery skin. What caught my interest was that it is said that they never fall ill, that they have…something...that heals them._

_#Entry 82_

_I went to see an elder who goes by the name Neon with hopes he can enlighten me about the daemon people living in the mountains. He refused to help me until I told him about my dying son. He told me to visit Castelul Bran. There lives a creature who would help me, but I would have to bare a great burdened. I accepted, only caring for the life of my son, the only family I had left in this world._

_#Entry 84_

_The Elder Neon visited me several nights ago, except he wasn't as old and fragile as he seemed. He had broken the wooden back door off its hinges. Blue eyes that were now white stared at me, canines poking out of his mouth. Before I knew it he had me inches off the ground with his hand around my throat. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "This is the only way to ensure we stay secret as well as see to it Eragon will help you." I was confused by his words at first until I felt a sharp pain surge from my neck through my body. I woke the next day to find Neon sitting on a chair in front of me. He explained everything. I was now a daemon, a vampire as they call themselves. I didn't want this, to walk around the world forever, a souless person never to know what certain things felt like any more, but he said it was the only way to get help for Johnathan._

_#Entry 88_

_I've been learning new things about myself. I am now faster, stronger and more agile than any creature know to man. I can hear, see, and sense things that I couldn't as a human. I've also noted that I cannot enjoy the morning strolls without the ring Neon gave me. I cannot eat or drink anything unless it is laced with blood, another thing I hate about being one of them, but each time I feel hatred for what they've done to me, what they forced me into. I remember that it is bringing me one step closer to saving Johnathan._

_#Entry 90_

_I arrived at the great Eragon's castle to discover that he was not a daemon, when I asked what he was I saw his eyes flash black before he refused to tell me. At first he rufused to help but after much begging and pleading he finally agreed to. He told me that John was very ill and that the only way to save him was to turn him into a daemon creature without him going through a death phase or he might not return_

_#Entry 94_

_Eragon has been mixing daemon venom and lycaonthrope venom together in order to get the perfect blend where the venoms cancel each other as much as possible so he doesn't change into one or the other but gains the ability to heal himself like both species can._

_#Entry 95_

_I was reading one of the many books in the Unknown Creatures's library, a beastiary as its called, and read upon two interesting creatures both similar yet different. One being able to change whenever it wanted, whereas the other could only do so with a full moon. There were a bunch of other creatures like Shapeshifters, Elementals, Daemons and even Faeries. Their was one other book that caught my eye, it was heavily sealed and put away behind a glass case unlike the others_

_#Entry 96_

_He finally managed to get the perfect formula. We are waiting for sunset to administer the venom serum to make sure he isn't affected by the sun._

_#Entry 97_

_It worked! Almost immedietly he started getting better and healing himself! I may be a souless monster for the rest of my eternal life but at least I have my son back._

_#Entry 101_

_I noticed a few changes in Johnathan but thought nothing of them. After a while the changes started getting more extreme. He would cry in pain at night, refused to eat anything unless it was drenched in blood, but the biggest change was on the full moon. He became a beast with wings, long bat-like ears and long canines as well as long teeth. I tried to stop him from getting out of the house but he was too strong, even for Neon and myself. We followed him into the village to try and stop him; I tried to stop him..._

* * *

BEWARE THE FULL MOON

* * *

**_Neon and Richard raced into the village after John. The young werewolf-vampire child was destroying the town, causing fires and destroying building upon building. Many of the townspeople had run for their lives after seeing the beast while some of the men tried to attack the beast wielding silver pitchforks and shoting silver bullets. Richard watched in horror as his son fought back and slaughtered the people of his village._**

**_"_****_If we don't stop him the council will kill him," Neon shouted, running towards the beast in an attempt to draw it away from the town. Johnathan flew straight into the air, releasing a thunderous roar that shocked the people to their core, before something flew out of the shadows, sending him crashed to the ground._**

**_"_****_What is that?!" yelled Richard, watching as a huge wolf like creature attacked his only seven year old son. Neon had raced over, his skin paleing even further. "That is Lycaon Fernir, the first Lycan, and one of the council members." They both watched as the two wolf like creatures fought it out. Johnathen seemed to be over powering the four armed Lycan Original. Just as John was about to deliver a fatal blow, a bat like creature swooped in, picking up the werepyre by the throat and throwing him into a nearby building. It then went over to help the Fernir out of his stone grave. Though they couldn't fully see the damage Johnathan had done, they could see the Lycan was having a hard time standing up and breathing. "That is Vladd II Dracular, first Vampire, and another member of the council," Neon whispered, though it was in vain as both the council members looked directly at them. Although Neon bowed in respect, Richard stared them down with a growing hatred. He didn't want any of this. He hated these people for turning him into what he was and for hurting his son._**

**_Just as the Vampire Original was about to excel towards them Johnathen came out of the rubble charging at both the Originals. The Lycan fell to the ground as the vampire beast battled on with Johnathan. Soon enough more council members came to aid the others. Richard couldn't do anything but watch as his son who was outnumbered and overpowered by all the different creatures that appeared. As a red winged woman, known as the Elizabet the Faerie Witch Original, flew over to help Lycaon, a dark shadow silhouette went over to help the daemon king subdue Johnathan who was currently about to sky drop him into the same building he had been thrown into earlier. The shadow man then changed into what is called a Griffin and flew head first into Johnathan. "I need to help him, I need to help my son!" Richard screamed, about to run into the fight, but Neon grabbed him. "Let me go, that's my son!" he yelled at the older vampire. "You cannot help him now," Neon yelled at Richard. A tearing of flesh and a roar of pain made them both look up to see that the shapeshifter had shifted into a giat shadow gorilla and had torn off Johnathan's wings. It was now standing on top of his bloody body._**

**_Vladd and Fernir approached to pick up Johnathan by his arms. The Faerie was chanting something into a black sphere. The Shapeshifter pulled out a long sword that looked to be made out of bone. It had a few gems in the handle that was carved into the shape of a dragon's head. They all started chanting a spell that resulted in the sword glowing a dark green colour before they thrust it into Johnathen's chest. The werepyre let out a smell yelp before dropping to ground on his back trying to claw the sword out or his chest in vain. "NOOO!" shouted Richard, finally able to shake Neon off him. He ran to where his son now lay. The council members had concelled themselves in long black cloaks, their faces covered by masks, and walked away from the town as well as the body. The Faerie Witch Original stayed and watched Richard cradling, rocking, and crying over his now dead son. She removed the sword out of Johnathens chest and waved her hand over the dead beast's eyes. They closed, then Werepyre shrunk and shifted back into his child self. Elizabet was shocked. Not only had they just killed someones son, but the son was only a mere child, despite what needed to be done it wasn't fair to take such a life from one so young. Her fellow council members were leaving now, so though she was still shocked over her revelation she carried on. She followed her other council members and disappeared into the shadows with them._**

**_Neon came over and put a hand on the grieving father's shoulder to try and comfort him but Richard just shrugged it off. He didn't want sympathy or pity, he wanted his son back. Richard looked up in the direct the council members had disappeared in, a strong hatred burning in his eyes towards them. They had taken the only family he had left and now he was forced to live alone forever._**

* * *

BEWARE THE FULL MOON

* * *

**AN: So the plan WAS for me to write this WHOLE story out first or at least 3/4 of it before I started uploading ANYTHING but my love for you guys is too strong **

**So I MIGHT also upload the first chapter to this in a few weeks time, MIGHT, after that don't expect anything so soon, I have so much coursework to catch up on + an English exam right after half term + the 'Project V' and 'Beauty Lies Within' story to do **

**Consider this a sorry for messing up the 'Project V' story and deleting and re uploading chapters**

**IMPORTANT: If anyone would like to feature in this story submit an app here - s/10348535/1/Welcome-to-High-School**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New (Unhuman) Begining

**2014**

**Chapter One**

Out of all the high schools I wanted to go to, Fang High Academy was not on the list. It was however, the one I was currently getting banished to, thanks to my stupid short tempered brother and my colder-than-normal heartless Vampire father.

Fang High - or Hollywood Arts to the humans - isn't a school for your typical everyday teenagers, no, Fang High was the best (and only) school for housing two of the most predatory supernatural beings in existence - Vampires or Lycanthropes - but the Nevada campus was one of the only to house both sides TOGETHER, without either side trying to kill the other.

Fang High mainly accepted 'true' supernatural beings as well as half-bloods as long as they promised not to cause trouble for the other students and staff, especially the halfblooded lycanthropes or 'werewolves' as everyone calls them. They were the worst, always losing control during the full moon unlike the full blood.

So why am I complaining about going to this place? Well its two simple reasons really, 1) I was quite happy at my old school, Sherwood. I had all my friends there, was crowned Miss Popular even if I didn't want it, was a straight A student, and best of all, no one knew who - or rather what - I really was. I got to live a normal life, well, that was until my brother had to go fuck things up.

It was at one of my we're-not-really-friends friend's party and my brother Leon caught his girlfriend hitting third base with the Jerk of the school and Captain of the basketball team Ryder Daniels in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Naturally he was pissed beyond belief, and if me and my best friend Carly hadn't been where we were at the time, then not only would he have exposed both him and Ryder to the human world, but most likely the Council would have been alerted and both of us would have been put to death for exposure to the natural world. That didn't however stop us from getting noticed by our dad who had been called up after one of the neighbours had called in to complain about the load of noises and 'dog fighting' (gotta love partially blind people).

After being punished for a good month, I found out from Carly that I'd been taken off the school register. When I asked our father about this he told us we had a choice - attend Fang High or he would turn us in and give us to the Council - either way it was a win-win situation for him. He could finally be rid of us in his eyes. Father hated us. He blamed us for mother's death and hated us even more when he found out what we were. If it wasn't for mother's dying wish to keep us alive and safe he would have killed us or turned us over to the Council long ago. Now he finally had the chance to get rid of us and 'get back in the game'.

* * *

So after beating the crap out of my brother for getting us into this mess, I reluctantly went to my room and started packing my stuff into suitcases. I was in my walk-in closet looking at old photos of my friends when I heard a knock at the closet door.

Looking up I saw Leon was still sporting cuts and scratches from his beat down. I could tell his ribs had already healed and he had already put is shoulder back in its socket. "Can I come in?" he asked. I could sense his wolf ears hanging low and his tail was between his legs.

"Depends, you want me to beat you up again?" I asked him. I was still pissed off at the fact that because of his fight with Ryder, I most likely will never be able to see my real and only human friends again. Not to mention live a normal life.

"Oh come on sis," he came and sat down next to me, "I just wanted to show him whose boss," he whined.

"And blew your cover as a human! Not to mention showed Ryder what you really are, all for a girl who, might I add, is currently dating Conner Marchel right now instead of the pair of you!" I growled. I threw the pictures back in the box with all my other memorial stuff. As I looked down into the box I saw some pictures of me, mother, Leon and father when we were a 'happy family'. I picked them up and started shuffling through them. There were some from when she used to take us deep into the woods behind our house and let me and Leon shift and run around freely in our skin walker forms. We were just small pups then.

I felt a wet nose and muzzle brush up under my arm. I looked down to see Leon had shifted into his skin walker form - a huge black wolf, like the ones from those stupid Twilight movies, with white tipped ears and 12cm canines that stuck out of his muzzle. He was currently lying on the floor next to me, putting his head in my lap and looking at the pictures with me.

_**"I miss it you know, back when we were a real family. I miss mother especially," he whimpered telepathically.**_

I started patting and stroking his head. I missed her too. I continued shuffling through the pictures from when we were born, to our 7th birthday party. She died two weeks later protecting us from a Rogue. I remember father hunting down that Rogue and killing him mercilessly. He was never the same after that day. I looked at the last picture, two fairly large wolf pups, one white with black tipped ears and one black with white tipped ears, both about the size of a 6 month old German Shepard with small fangs sticking out the sides of their muzzles, lying sound asleep cuddled up next to each other. I turned the picture around to read the writing on the back:

_'Leon & Victoria - First Shift - Age 4 (My Angelic Pups)'_

I was about to put the pictures back when something caught my eye. I put the pics down gently on the floor and reached into the box to pick up an envelope. I could feel there was something inside of it. On the front was the initials 'V.V. & L.V'. I glanced at Leon and then pack to the envelope. Without warning I ripped it open. Inside were two chains with a Ying pendent on one and a Yang pendant on the other. I held them up and watched them twirl in the artificial light. As they twirled I saw that the white chain with the Yin (black) pendent had a 'L' on the back and the black chain with the Yang (white) had a 'V' on it.

I set the chains down and took out the piece of paper, unfolded it, and read over the note:

'To My Little Angels, no matter what happens I will always treasure and love you with all my heart.'

I carefully put the letter down and picked up the Ying necklace and put it around Leon's neck, the white standing out against his black fur, and then put the other around my neck. I looked down at mine and then at Leon before giving him a hug.

"I forgive you. Like it or not you're my brother," I said. I could feel is left paw around my back as he hugged me too.

_**"Thanks sis. We'll get through this, together like always."**_

He then let go and shifted. "I'm gonna go call Uncle Tim for a lift. Dad still has our bike even though the bags won't fit on them and I refuse to run with two suitcases on my back," he joked. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his joke.

* * *

An hour later we were in our Uncle Tim's truck driving to the new school. He was a Vampire like father - they were turned together - but unlike him he knew what we were and didn't hate us. He and mother were best friends and promised her that he would keep us safe no matter what. I was looking at his hand that was holding the wheel and noticed he was wearing two different rings.

"The silver ring is an enchanted ring like yours and Leon's. While yours allows you to shift without ruining your clothes in human form, mine allows me to walk in the sunlight without getting burnt to a crisp," he explained without taking his eyes of the road. I guess he must of felt me staring at his hand for the past ten minutes

"What about the gold one?" I asked. It was just a simple gold ring that had the word 'forever' written on it in fancy writing.

"Wedding Ring," he said with a smile.

"You're married?! You didn't say you were married! When did you get married?! Who are you married to?!" I heard Leon shout from the back seat. I completely forgot he was in the car.

"You never asked," he chuckled at Leon's eagerness to get information out of him. "I got married two years ago. As to who, well, you're about to find out." I looked at him, confused, but shrugged it off and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Seven hours later and we pulled up into the car park of our new school and home. It was secluded from neighbouring village many miles away and would take at least two and a half hours to get back into town. As we walked up to the gate we saw that the campus was made up of a huge castle surrounded by a immense and dense forest as well as huge rock wall stopping anyone from seeing what was on the other side. The castle looked like it was made from dark oak and stone, giving it a slight gothic, dark aura to it. I looked at Leon and saw he was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Hogwarts," we both said in unison before laughing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here?

As we got to the front of 'Hogwarts' castle with our suitcases we saw a tall, creamy pale skinned woman waiting for us. She had a diamond shaped face, uneven lips, wolf like eyes, and a short nose. She was quite slim, had light brown straight hair that was pulled back into a neat bun but had a couple strands hanging loose. At first I thought she was a Lycanthrope but when we got close enough I could tell she was a Vampire - no heartbeat - and on her finger was wedding ring identical to Uncle Tim's as well as a daylight ring.

"Kids, this is my beautiful wife Ocelia. Ocelia, this is my niece Victoria and my nephew Leon." We both bowed our heads and she smiled,

"It's nice to finally meet the in-laws my husband so fondly talks about. I'm sorry about your father but I'm sure you'll settle in just fine here," she said, and I could hear the warmth and sincerity in her voice. She then started saying things in a language I had never heard before and four basketball sized orbs appeared under our suitcases before they were engulfed and disappeared. I looked at Leon with the same shocked expression he had at what just happened. "I just sent your stuff to your rooms so you didn't have to carry them anymore," she explained, sensing our dismay at what just happened. She then escorted us into the castle. I saw a few wolf kids talking to each other and a couple of vampires walking around. Two students caught my attention though, a red haired girl and a pale raven haired girl with red streaks were talking to each other as if they were best friends but had stopped to watch us. I could tell they had stopped because they could smell us.

We arrived in a small office, and sat on the long leather couch at the back of the room whilst my uncle and aunt-in-law sat at the desk sorting out our referrals and registration. I closed my eyes and just listened whilst Leon whipped out is 3DS from his back pocket and started playing one of his games.

Twenty minutes later we were almost done. She just had to take our classification details, give us our timetable and room keys, and then she would call a guide to show us around the place.

"I normally wouldn't have to ask this because your school data would tell us your classifications but seeing as you went to a human school it's understandable," she said whilst typing. "Vampire, Werewolf, Lycanthrope or Half Blood?" she asked, finally taking her eyes off the screen to look at us.

* * *

**BEWARE THE FULL MOON**

* * *

**AN: 70 Readers? YAY! But Only Two Followers? slightly discouraging ... Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**- Yes, the campus is indeed the Hogwarts Castle from Harry Potter**

**- _*Wolf walks in* "So does that mean this is gonna be a Harry Potter Crossover and their moving to London?"_**

**- No, they are still in the US (Nevada to be exact) and its not a crossover**

_**- "Oh, okay.. Wait! What happened to Trina Vega?!" **_

**- NO! No annoying Trina Vega in this story muhahaha**

_**- "... You're weird"*Wolf Leaves***_

**Keep reading and you might find some other stuff from Harry Potter in future chapters as well as a few other things**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 - Making Friends

**Chapter Two**

The second reason I didn't want to come to this school? We would stick out. As far as the supernatural world was concerned we weren't meant to really exist. I had only heard of two others that existed and they were in the stories mother used to read to us, Myths.

"Erm, all the above?" I answered. She gave me a sceptical look before looking back at our uncle as if asking to explain what I meant.

"Remember the story I told you about my brother David and his wife Holly?" he said, making sure she was taking him seriously. "I told you his wife got attacked by a rouge wolf whilst she was pregnant, turning her and causing the children to come out 'different'?" He used his hands to make air quotes.

"Yes, but I thought you meant they came out as normal human children or even as werewolves or lycanthropes with a few vampire attributes. It has happened, many of time" she said, trying to process what she was being told.

"Ocelia, they're Hybrids or Vampwolves, as they prefer to be called" Tim said straight to the point. When she looked at him in disbelief he gestured to us to show her. I looked at Leon and nodded, getting off the couch to stand on the other side of the room. I then shifted into my skin walker form, shedding my clothes and skin for fur, a wolf exactly the same as Leon, except I had white fur with black tips and socks instead. I sat on my hind legs and watched as Leon shifted into his pyre form, the black fur covering his body and tearing through his skin as the clothes disappeared. His ears became long and bat like instead of small and triangular as a wolf's. His fangs still growing long and penetrating out the front of his snout and his large black bat wings coming out from in between his shoulder blades. He spread them out a bit just to show they worked.

"Okay..." was all that Ocelia said, staring at us in shock, fear and amazement, but we could hear the nervousness in her voice. We shifted back to make it easier on her. There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute before she spoke again. "Well that makes things ...interesting." All the Vegas glanced at each other before giving her a confused look. "Well you're hybrids, 50/50 meaning you'll need to learn about both sides instead of one like the other students. I'm putting you in a Vanatomy class with the Freshman instead of the Sophomore year to keep suspicion low among your classmates and teachers. You'll also be housed together instead of apart like other student siblings and lastly you WILL NOT fully shift or give away your true self in any circumstance anywhere on campus or during school times unless it is in one of the three spots I've marked on your maps. I'm putting you both down as Lycanthropes with Quasimodite," she explained as she began to type on the keyboard, print our timetables out, and change some of our details. My uncle smiled happy. His wife could accept us as we were and wouldn't rat us out like our father. Leon and I were happy too but were more interested in what she said when she referred to our class.

"What's a Quasimodite?" Leon asked before I could, walking over to the desk to pick up his timetable.

"It's an extremely rare genetic mutation that affects the hosts shape shifting ability which denies them the ability to fully shift, only allowing the person to part shift but still have the abilities of their fully shifted self," Ocelia clarified as she got up and handed me my timetable. "I'm also going to be referring you to Professor Raptor. He's been secretly studying Werepyres and I want to know what I'm dealing with and if you need any help with it, you can go to him." She kissed Uncle Tim and we all left the room to wait for our guide. We hugged Uncle Tim and said goodbye.

"Oh, before I forget." He fished in his pocket and threw a pair of keys at us. "I managed to snag them from your father before we left. I'll drop your bikes off later." And with that, he left.

We put our bike keys in our pocket and Ocelia called a guide to show us around. A few seconds later a tall, athletic girl with wavy blonde hair and blue highlights stopped in front of us. Her guide name tag said her name was 'Kya Walker' and we could smell that she was a wolf. She took the map from Ocelia and then proceeded to show us round.

* * *

A whole three hours later we arrived at one of the tall towers at the far left end of the castle. "This tower is called Sontic Keep whilst the others are called Griffin Keep, Ravenclaw Keep and Windsor Keep. They are where all the students live." We stepped inside and followed Kya to a hall lined with about 7 doors on each side and one at the very end. "These doors will teleport you to your floor. On each floor there are three houses and each house there are three students per dorm, four dorms per house. Each floor also has a hang out area I'm sure you'll like." She looked down to he map to see if there was anything else she had to show us "Well I guess that's the end of the tour, hope I helped," she said, clapping her hands together.

We both nodded and she waved goodbye to us before going through a door marked seven. I looked at my map and timetable to see that we were on the 11th floor.

"Well, let's go meet our housemates," Leon said before opening a door marked 11. On the other side was a huge blue and green fire. What the hell?! I just stared at it for a while until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned round to see a group of girls standing right behind us. The two blondes had their arms folded across their chest whilst the brunette who tapped my shoulder had her hands on her hips, looking rather unimpressed.

"Are you two morons just gonna stand there staring into the Aspire?" she asked in a bored tone. Just then the blonde looked over my shoulder and got a good look at my brother.

"Oh Trina, look at the hunk behind the loser." She pushed passed me and started rubbing up against his chest. "So are you new here?" she asked him in a flirty tone that made her sound like a slut. I rolled my eyes as Leon looked at me before nodding his head. "Well what house are you in?" she asked, running her hands through his light and dark brown Mohawk. He held up his map for the slut to look at and I looked at mine as even I didn't know what house we were in either. "Oh perfect, you're in the red moon house with us," I heard her say. I was in the red moon house too which meant I was stuck with these girls. Just then, the brunette, Trina i think, reached over my shoulder and snatched the paper out my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning so that I was facing her and the other girl now.

"Oh look, you're in red moon house too," she deadpanned. I could tell I wasn't going to like these three girls. "Hey Sophie, look who she's sharing a dorm with." She then showed the girl next to her the paper. She looked at it and smirked.

"Who's she sharing a dorm with?" the blonde behind me asked.

She looked up from the paper to stare at me in the eyes. "She's with Alpha, Meagan."

"Alpha?" me and Leon both said in unison, confusion evident in our voices. We glanced at each other with narrowed eyebrows. "Who is Alpha?" I thought I had never heard of that name before. I quickly snatched the paper out of the girl known as Trina's hand to look at the information. I was on the eleventh floor, red moon house, dorm one with two other girls – Lycan Jadelyn West and Vampire Catherine Valentine. No one called Alpha in my dorm. I glanced up at the girls, my eyes still narrowed with confusion.

"Who or what is Alpha?" my brother asked the girls. They looked at us wide eyed and eyebrows raised, then to each other, before bursting out with laughter. I glanced at Leon who looked at me with the same expression I wore earlier. I shrugged my shoulders. When they finally stopped the blonde chick, Meagan, spoke up.

"We could tell you…" she then walked around until she was standing at Leon's side. "Or, we could just show you." She started pushing him through the door. I felt them pushing me in the same direction. I lost my footing and ended up spinning and falling through the door and into the fire. I felt a slight tickle before I was falling though the flames and onto the other side, slamming into the floor on my back. I saw the two girls walk through the flames before Leon held out his hand in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and he lifted my up until I was back on my feet. I patted his shoulder in thanks before picking up my map and timetable and turning around.

We were now in a hall like area that I'm guessing was the hangout area Kya told us about. To the furthest side of the room on the left was a huge TV surrounded by different gaming and Freeview devices along with different types of chairs. Over to the right was a bunch of tables and chairs as well as vending machines and ATM machines. There was a staircase that led to a platform that probably had even more tables and places to sit. Closer to us were a bunch of arcade and table games from pool and snooker to foosball, chess, and table tennis. The place was also full of about 30 or 40 students. I could see four fully shifted Lycans, a silver one was at the tables playing cards with a brown one, and a few other kids. One had a girl on his shoulder whilst he was talking to his friends and the last one was over by the TV.

"We got fresh meat everyone!" Trina shouted, walking over to the TV area before dropping into a bean bag on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing to get a good look at us before some turned back to continue their activities whilst some of them continued to check us out, properly trying to figure out who we were. One girl on the top platform caught my attention, the same raven haired girl with red streaks from earlier was currently staring straight at me. She was wearing a black and red gothic looking corset dress, fish net tights, and a pair combat boots. She looked hot leaning over the...wait, what? No. I looked around and could hear the other students trying to gossip as low as they could, but it didn't help them that our hearing was way better than that of an average Lycan or Vampire.

"Wonder where they're transferred from?" I heard one say.

"How strong do you think they are?"

"They look cute."

I felt a breeze and a presence beside me. I turned my head and saw the red haired girl from earlier walking around me as if she was inspecting me. She was just a little over five foot so I had to look down at her. She had fairly tanned skin, and taking one look at her she seemed to be a bubbly, innocent school girl, but I could sense the aura she was giving off. It screamed danger and power and I knew she was someone I didn't wanna get on the bad side of. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like I was a show pony at a stupid event getting judged. She finally stopped circling and stood directly in front of me. I felt a little light headed from trying to keep up with her circling. I tilted my head to the right a little and noticed she was doing the same thing. She was really odd and confusing. We then tilted our head back, and a second later, she smiled at me, allowing me to see her fangs.

"…Vic." I heard Leon call, voice dripping with concern.

I shook my head to clear the slight wierd feeling out of my mind. I then looked back at the red haired girl to see her still smiling at me.

"You're cute," she says in a sweet, innocent voice, winking at me before she flashes next to Leon. Yes, flashes. "So, I'm guessing Vic is short for Victoria, right?" I nod my head and she smirks, showing her pearly white canines again. She then turns her attention back to my brother. "And what's your name handsome?" I rolled my eyes. If this continues he's gonna start to grow an even bigger ego than before like when all the girls told him he looked like a Latino version of Channing Tatum. It was fitting because he slightly did as well as being able to dance like him too.

"Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leon," he answered. She ran a finger down his chest and stomach then smiled. Yep, six pack located. I closed my eyes for about ten seconds, sighed, and then opened them again to find the girl standing right in front of me. If I hadn't smelled her I would have most likely jumped out of my skin. She smiled at me.

"My name's Catherine but everyone calls me Cat." I nodded and took a small step away to try and get some personal space back. "So are you two related?" she asked, still smiling.

"Twins," we both said in unison. "I'm older," Leon said, smirking at me. Yep, ego's definitely gotten bigger.

"Oh no, he's related to the loser," I heard Trina cry out from one of the pillars that were decorating to room. Before I could stop myself I growled at her. It sounded like a mixture between a roar and lightning crackling, like it always does, although Leon's sounds deeper as if in a cave. I saw Cat take a step back, eyebrows raised. Trina walked over to her, eyes still glued on me as if I was gonna attack her. I walked away to stand next to Leon, arms still crossed over my chest. Yeah, I was begining to dislike the skank. "Have you seen Alpha?" she asked Cat.

"Jade? She's on the platform with Beck and the gang, why?" she said, her voice carrying a serious tone.

"I thought she might want to meet her new roommate." With that, Trina walked off to a huge dark oak door with the words 'Blue Moon House' written on them, a smirk plastered on her face. I turned back to Cat to see her texting someone. A few seconds later I saw the raven haired girl look at me and glare before jumping over the rails of the platform onto the lower floor. Everyone started moving out the way and cleared a path for her. I could tell she wasn't someone to be messed with. She stopped to stand next to Cat.

"So you're our new room mate mutt," she stated rather than asked. I had completely forgotten about that until now. I growled at the insult. If I'm a mutt then so is she. She looked, no, she glared at me and it felt like I was staring into hell itself. "Never, growl at me again," she said in a dangerous tone, her voice dropping an octave.

I growled at her again.

"Don't call me a mutt," I replied. I knew I shouldn't be picking fights during the first few hours but these girls were stroking me the wrong way. The girl who I think is called Jade, stared at me before closing her eyes. A second later she opened them again but instead of the irises being a blue-green they were orange. Her body began to shake as black fur started covering her body, her clothes disappearing into the fur instead of ripping to shreds. Her hair began growing and turning red. She hunched over, allowing bones to grow and crack. I saw her tail grow out behind her, the tip red just like her streaks, and the mane of fur going from the top of her head all the way down her back. By the time she was finished she had to be standing at least 7ft on her hind legs. She rushed over to me and slammed me into the wall, not hard enough to break it, but still hard enough to hurt. If I was able to shift I would've punched her to make her let go but I couldn't.

"SINJIN!" she growled, voice deeper and sounding slightly demonic if you ask me. She was baring her teeth at me and for a second I was scared she was gonna eat me. She smirked, most likey smelling the quick scent of fear, before turning to face a tall, scrawny framed, mop haired, nerdy looking vampire that was standing next to Cat now. "What does lady mutt's file say?" she asked. I growled and she added pressure to my chest, making me shut my eyes and let out a small wincing yelp of pain. If she continues she was gonna break something.

"It says she transfered from Sherwood with her brother Leon, their father asked for the transfer after arresting them for having a fight at a party, Lycanthropes diagnosed with Quasimodite, Straight A student, only negative thing on here is she can be extrememly violent when angered." At least I won't have to do any introductions.

"Quasimodite? Doesn't that stop them from fully shifting?" Jade asked. I didn't hear an answer but I'm guessing the nerd nodded because a second later I heard a laugh before I was released, dropping to the floor on my hands and knees. I took a deep breath of air, rubbing my ribs to try and get rid of the pain. I saw a pair of boots hitting the ground and then coming towards me. From the corner of my eye I could see two guys holding Leon back. Jade crouched down next to me, her eyes still orange although the rest of her was back to normal, well mostly everything. "Listen carefully," She grabbed my face, clawed hand covering my mouth so I couldn't interupt her, "cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're not at your stupid little human school anymore. You're at MY supernatural school. I am Alpha, not you. I run this place, not you, and if you ever think about challenging me again I'll make sure you regret it, am I clear?" I mumbled a 'crystal' into her hand and she smirked, letting go of my face to pat the side of my face with her now normal hand. "Good." She stood up and dragged me up by the front of my leather jacket. I fixed my clothes and watched as the two guys holding Leon let him go of him, following her along with Sinjin and Cat. Before they all disappeared Jade turned around, throwing a red key at me. As I examined it I saw the number 1 and a B next to it which I'm guessing was my room key. Right, I'm sharing a house with the Alpha and Cat.

"Welcome to Fang High Academy Vegas," Jade said before completely disappearing.

Well this is gonna be Hell.

* * *

**BEWARE THE FULL MOON**

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it, be sure to Follow/Favourite and Review :3**

_***Wolf walks in and reads Chapter* "Hey you said Trina wasn't gonna be in this!?"**_

**"I said no Annoying Trina VEGA, I didn't say no annoying Trina"**

_**"You're so weird! Oh did you tell them about the tumblr and twitter thing?"**_

**"Nearly forgot, Thanks Wolf"**

_***Wolf bows head and walks out***_

**I'm going to be uploading a map of the school and "Character Files" on my Tumblr/Twitter so you can get a better insight on SOME of the OC as well as the Victorious Gang**


	4. Chapter 3 - Lab Wolves

**Chapter 3**

It had been four days since my little 'induction' with Jade. I found out that each room has its own cool little enchantment on it which turns it into your 'dream bedroom'. I turned half of mine into a jungle/forest by mistake but decided to leave it as it reminded me of all the times mother would take me and Leon into the woods far behind our house to play and shift whenever we wanted. There's a large oak tree in the far back corner with one large and one small, long, sturdy branch that can be used for sitting on. The smaller one has a hanging chair attached to it. The carpet was a nice cream colour that merged into grass the closer you got to the tree. I had a King sized bed with silk and cotton bedding. The ceiling was plain white during the day with a normal light in a lamp shade but at night the ceiling would change to a pitch black night sky with millions of stars as if you were in the middle of nowhere camping outside. All the desks, shelves, and doors were made out of dark oak wood. The walk in closet was made up of long, thick, branches where I could hang my stuff up or use as shelves. The in suite bathroom was kind of normal. It had a waterfall shower stall that was surrounded by rocks and pebbles that stopped the water from splashing onto the granite floor, the bath was like a cross between an indoor swimming pool and one of those lakes you see on the outside of those nice Japanese temple hut buildings. It had a lower platform then a line of stepping stones in the middle to get to the other side where there was sink, cabinet and wardrobe for towels and stuff I'm guessing.

Overall my room is pretty cool. Ocelia didn't want us starting classes yet so we've been in Professor Raptor's lab over on the far side of the school. Hunter, as the professor prefers us to call him, seems to know a lot about 'my kind'. Apparently there are two versions, Werepyres and Lycanpyres. One can only fully shift during a full moon whilst the other is able to shift whenever they want. Although he gave us the proper term we still call ourselves Vampwolves (I think it sounds cooler) which does sometimes get on his team's nerve but he just tells them to let us have our fun.

So far he's told us stuff we already knew like the fact that we required more protein than any of the Lycanthrope species; that we heal at a faster rate than both Lycanthropes and Vampires alike, and how veriven, silver, wolfsbane and all the other deadly or funky stuff doesn't affect us as much or it just affected us differently. Leon was starting to get annoyed and I frankly was just bored. I wanted to get out of the lab and explore the castle even more but the other scientists wouldn't let me, "Just a few more tests," was the answer I'd always get when I asked why, so eventually I gave up and sat in the corner of the lab playing with one of the experiments. I didn't know what it was but it kinda looked cute, like a cross between a bat and some sort of reptile with an eagle head. I kept calling it Fluffy cause all of the fur it had, especially around its neck. It would always give me a look as if it really disliked the name and thought I was odd but would still keep me company anyway. I wanted to ask the staff what it was and if it was just like a supernatural dog or if it was as smart as us but didn't wanna get in trouble for meddling with it.

After a week and a half of various tests and examinations, Hunter finally got all the info he needed for Ocelia. We were currently in part of his more open lab area going through our final test before we'd be allowed to interact with the other students and join class. Ocelia explained that both Lycans, Werewolves, and Vampires have 3 forms: human, secondary, and primary, whereas Dhampires only had human and secondary and the Werewolves couldn't control their primary.

* * *

**BEWARE THE FULL MOON**

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Hunter asked, I was currently on a small platform hooked up to a few monitors.

"Do I have to wear these stupid suction cup thingies? Their irritating." I kept scratching at them, hoping they'd pop off.

"These 'suction cup thingies' are what we use to monitor your brain waves, heart beat and make sure you aren't over exerting you're body," one of the male scientists, a British vampire who looked about eleven, explained

"Well they're freakin' irritating." I heard Leon complain from the platform on the other side of the room. I had to look down to conceal my laugh. Whilst they were really annoying, I only had three of them on my head and one per hand. Leon had four on his face, going along his arm from his hand to his shoulder and down to his stomach. I'm quite sure he had more on his back

"Well Lycanpyre, the faster we get this done the faster you can get them off so if you stop bitchin' we can start." I raised my head and looked over to the scientist that spoke. He was a human shape shifter so I couldn't tell how old he really was. He currently had silver hair that had been tied back into a neat pony tail and a pair of glasses on giving him that evil scientist look. I don't know why, but he and Leon really disliked each other (although maybe it could have been because he bit him after he tried to take a temperature reading when Leon was in Skin Walker form).

"Hey, Dr Frankenstein, how's your arm?" Leon asked tilting his head and playing innocent

"You think you're really funny don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know, I think I have a few more tests I want to run…" Before he could finish his sentence Leon let out a small growl. I watched as his hands started to grow furry and slightly grey as his nails turned black and grew into long claws. I looked up to his face to see his ears had grown out, looking like daggers on the side of his head. He'd grown a slight beard as well as his incisor teeth growing out and his nose looked squashed and slightly wrinkled. I saw something flicking back and forth and noticed he'd grown a long shaggy tail too. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was a long-eared Lycan.

"Good enough for you?" His voice sounded deeper and more ... _growlish, _kind of like how Jade's did.

Jade.

Oh how I'd love to fully shift and kick her ass, she thinks she's this almighty Alpha, ruler of seniors. I'd like to see her take me on in Pyre form. I'm sure she'd shit her fur.

I don't know how long I was out of it picturing me kicking her ass but I felt a slight jolt, zapping me back to reality and causing me to let out a high pitched yelp. I saw Dr Kithambo near the controls, rolling his eyes and shaking his head whilst Leon raised his eyebrow, giving me an amused look, I'm guessing, from the face I made.

"Was that really necessary?" The shock really did hurt but I wasn't gonna let him have the satisfaction of knowing it did.

"Well if you weren't ignoring us in la la land, I wouldn't have had to. Now, are you ready?!"

I didn't answer straight away, watching Leon pick up his stuff and leave to go into the other room with Hunter as well as trying to clear my head in preparation. Obviously that was the wrong answer cause I felt about 50 Volts being sent through me. I growled and looked over at him to see him staring back at me trying to hide his smirk. Oh he was fucking enjoying this and that was pissing me off.

"Are you ready?!" His hand hovered over one of the keys, the one I'm guessing controlled the shocks. I looked him in the eyes and let out a long growl, daring him to do it again. I could feel my hands change and the nails growing out but I wasn't bothered. I was too busy staring down the scientist to concentrate on controlling my shifting. I watched the doc's eyes flick to my hands and back up to mine before he smirked and pushed the button then held it down.

I dropped to my hands and knees, feeling every volt go through me over and over again. After about four minutes I couldn't take it. I swear I could smell my fur burning. I used my now clawed, furry hand to rip the wires from my face, which thankfully wasn't hairy/furry like Leon's was, and the ones from my clawed hands before rolling over onto my back and staring at the ceiling. There was a small zap and a sudden explosion right by my ears. After a second they were currently wringing and my tail kept twitching every few seconds.

I felt a pair of footsteps rushing over in my direction before I saw Professor Raptor. He bent down beside me, trying to talk to me. I saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words he was saying or hear him over the ringing. He then pulled a torch from his shirt pocket and started to flash it into my left and right eye. I blinked a few times before trying to roll over onto my side but I felt two hands return me to my back. I looked up the see the professor now shouting at who I'm guessing was Kithambo. As he continued the ringing started to subside and I could make out some of the conversation.

"Why would ….. That was stupid ….. Overloaded her nerves!" Hunter was yelling, his face turning slightly red or as red as his bronze skin would let him.

"Testing a theory…. She challenged me …. Showing her whose boss," was Kithambo's reply. I growled and rolled over onto my back to look him dead in the eyes again. I was about to jump through the glass window and rip his throat out when I heard a very loud, very high pitched whistle. I raised my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound, but to no avail. As soon as the ear piercing sound started it stopped. I looked up at Hunter to see his light blue eyes staring back at me full of worry and concern.

"Are you okay? You went from kill mode to fetal position in a matter of seconds."

"Didn't you hear it?" Surely he did

"Hear what?"

"That annoying whistle."

He shook his head, before stroking his stubble and then walked out of the chamber we were in. I followed him out and into the other lab, noticing Kithambo was nowhere to be seen. I saw the scientists trying to capture 'Fluffy' who was jumping around the room making paperwork fly all around the place. I watched as they tried to corner him on the other side of a room. When they were just about to grab it, it let out a small screech, making all its fur stand on end as well as the spikes on its tail. It brought its tail forward and all the scientist brought their hands up to cover their faces. As they did, it quickly ran through a gap in between them and hid underneath some of the overturned tables.

I sat on the floor where I was and crossed my legs before clicking my teeth together twice and letting out a low long whistle. Fluffy's ears flicked over in my direction before his head turned to follow. He ran over in my direction and sat in my lap. My hand went to the mane of fluff around his neck and began scratching, like a cat would enjoy. It closed its eyes and a few seconds later began letting out a deep rumbling noise I could only assume was purring. I looked up to see Hunter and the other scientists giving me questioning looks and I lowered my head and blushed. One of the scientists, a woman, was the first to break the silence.

"She was up on the computer desk sir. One of the scientists blew a small object and then she went crazy. Whilst we were trying to calm her down he sneaked off with Kithambo. About a minute later you came in," she explained.

"So he's gone?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes."

"Did he take anything with him?"

"We only saw him take his briefcase but so far nothing seems to be amiss."

"Alright." He looked back over to me to see I was still stroking 'Fluffy. "I see she likes you." I looked up at him with a smile and watched as he bent until he was almost at my level before taking his hand and stroking Fluffy too.

"What is she? I always wanted to ask but I didn't wanna get in trouble for tampering with something if I wasn't allowed to play with her."

"Well." Hunter sat down next to me. "About twelve years ago, the principle had a problem with students disappearing during classes or during the middle of the night. She tried having some of the teachers patrol the school at night but there was still rogue students running around after hours which was dangerous considering some were werewolves." He then looked up as if reliving a flashback. "Kithambo came up with the idea of having some sort of guard dog to be put on the premises in order to stop the runaways. We'd been working with wolf and vampire DNA for a long time now and one day Kithambo added an unknown DNA factor he refused to tell anyone about. We guessed it was some type of lizard and predatory bird that result in her, a Nargacuga, as he called them." I looked over at 'Fluffy' who was now asleep in my lap and smiled. "I had convinced him to make miniature versions of them to patrol the inside of the castle as well as watch over the students on the floors." He stood up and fixed his clothes before he walked over to help the other scientists who had been cleaning up the mess 'Fluffy' had made. I tapped the cute little Nargacuga a few times to wake her up before I began to stand up myself. She climbed up my leg and along my side until she was sitting on both my shoulders. I reached up and tapped her beak which resulted in her nipping my ear. I started following Professor Raptor around the room as he picked up scattered work sheets and tried to put them in order.

"After successfully shrinking them to about the size of a full grown Rottweiler, and bred them, we decided to shrink 'em to the size of a Maine Coon cat, which as you can see was also successful, and bred them too. We currently have a total of 72 Nargacugas from big to small." He pointed at Fluffy's tail. "Each one of their tails are capable of firing projectiles that have a poison in which will either knock you out, or in the smaller ones, cause paralysis." I looked up at Fluffy to see her wink at me and then saw a projectile fly towards one of the scientist who instantly fell to the ground paralysed. "They are also very smart with their own personalities just like you and I. As you can see, Imulgia (ee-mul-ge-ah) here, can be a bit practical."

I looked back at Imulgia. "Imulgia, huh? I'm still gonna call you Fluffy." I began scratching underneath her head before I tapped the back of it, signalling for her to get down. I watched as she disappeared behind one of the big machines in the lab before turning back to the Professor. "I read in the rule book that when students go out they have to take a Narga with them. Could I take Fluffy?"

He looked at me with a smile. "I'm afraid not. 'Fluffy', as you call her, must remain in the lab, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with your house Narga." He read over a few papers before nodding to himself. "Well Victoria, looks like we've got everything we and Mrs Ocelia need. You're free to start going to your lessons. Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

I felt a smile spread across my face, and before I knew it, I was hugging Hunter like there was no tomorrow. I could finally join the other students.


End file.
